The Dragon and the Angel
by superkatie12321
Summary: The war has begun. Students, deatheaters and others are dying everywhere you look. but what happens to the survivors and the one's who don't quite make it.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, the little Weasley hiding in the bushes. What too scared to fight? Ha! Well I'll have to kill you then!"

"Lucius Malfoy. Ah yes! I remember you. How could I forget? You're the one that tried to sell me to tom in my first year"

"How very clever little girl"

"Yes, I am rather clever, aren't I, Malfoy"

"Well, that's a shame, I'll have to finish off the dark lord's work for him."

"What work would that be exactly?"

"I think you know!"

A jet of light left his wand and hit the girl in her stomach. She doubled over, before gracefully falling to the floor. Her back smacked the ground of the forest, followed by her head. Lucius Malfoy stood and laughed, then ran deeper into the forest.

Ginny Weasley lay on the floor. She did something strange then. It didn't feel right. She felt too...light. She rose up and hovered. Hovered? She thought, she'd never been able to hover before!

There was a rustle in the bushes behind her, she snapped around. It was a boy. He was very dirty, but you could just make out his platinum blond hair. Draco Malfoy. He saw her and stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, genuinely not knowing.

"Weasley..."

"It's Ginny"

"Ginny, y...y.. You're.. de..dead!"

"WHAT?"

"You're not alive, you've passed on"

"No I haven't, I'm stood here talking to you"

"Well actually, I think you're a ghost, though you don't really look like one"

She looked down. He was right. She was a ghost, well sort of. She didn't look much like a ghost. Nothing like the ghosts up at the castle. Instead of being a pearly blue colour, she was a bright white. She held out her hand and found that she could look right through it. She looked down. Her body lay on the floor. He was right. She was dead.

"Well, now that we've established that I'm.........dead. What are you doing?"

"Running"

"RUNNING?"

"Yes, keep your voice down."

And he ran on. She followed him. She wasn't exactly running, or walking, she was....... drifting. Her legs ended in a white mist that trailed behind her. She had nothing else to do, so she went after him. 

She whispered in his ear "don't go that way"

"Why not?"

"Well, it depends whether you want to run into a load of deatheaters or not"

"Go away"

"What! Not even a' thank you Ginny you're so wonderful and.....'"

"dead?"

"Yes.....no!"

"But you are"

"I know, but you don't have to rub it in." 

She decided to drift back to her body and let him get on with his cowardly running. She sat on a log. Which surprised her. She thought she'd just go right through it, but she didn't. The ghosts at school were able to, but she was kind of.........solid. She went onto the floor and as her...mist...hit the ground she found she had feet! She was a solid, white ghost. Odd!


	2. Chapter 2

Many people were lost in the struggle against good and evil. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, Sybill Trelawny, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, nearly all of the students and Harry Potter had died whilst killing Voldemort, which meant that Voldemort had died as well. He was gone at last and the power of good ruled all.

Ginny waited patiently by her body, it was a weird feeling. She hummed a little tune and made up a bit of a dance. She was still trying to remember what had happened. She wished she could see herself.

"This way Professor, I saw her but had to carry on"

"Alright Malfoy, I do hope it isn't true that she's dead, she had a weird sense of, power."

"Through here, in this clearing."

"Hello Draco" said Ginny

"Malfoy, you were right, but I wouldn't exactly say she was......dead. Miss Weasley are you aware that you are not a ghost and neither are you fully dead?"

"Yes Professor Snape"

"Are you aware of what you have become?"

"Um......no Professor Snape."

"Then I cannot tell you. You must find out for yourself. But you are very, very rare."

Ginny was puzzled. How could she not be dead and not be a ghost? It just didn't work like that. When you died, some people came back as ghosts and some people...........disappeared. She followed Professor Snape and Draco back up to the school.

"Carry on? Carry on running! Coward!" she hissed in his ear.

"Coward I might be, but at least I'm not dead!"

" You heard Snape, I'm not totally dead"

"Yeah? Then what are you?"

"Well........"

"See, you don't know! You're dead Virginia Weasley. Any idea of who it was?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, it was your dear, sweet father"

That shut him up. He looked upset and didn't talk for the rest of the time. He just listened to Ginny hum her tune and watched the fields of death that surrounded him. The whole of the school grounds were littered with bodies. Deatheaters, students and professors, all dead. the grass was stained with blood.

" I know I'm not a ghost" Ginny said to Draco when they reached the doors.

"How?"

"Well, I'm............solid"

He looked intrigued, so she grabbed hold of his hand. Sure enough she could hold it. She didn't pass straight through him like to school ghosts or feel cold. No she was the opposite. She was solid and had a kind of healing effect on him. He was shocked. She let go and grinned. 

"See" she said.

The three of them went into the hall and the sight of which they saw shocked them all. This was it. This was all that was left. There were about 20 people. That was all. Ginny scanned the hall for red heads. 3. There were 3 of the other Weasleys and that was it. Ron, Fred and Charlie (my favourite 3, hehe) they glanced up at the three who had entered and were speechless at the sight. 

They knew what she was.

Ginny walked over to them.

"Did no one else........" she began, but they shook there heads. She cried and hugged her 3 remaining brothers. She pulled away from Charlie though when she heard an odd fizzling sound. She had cried onto Charlie's chest and a cut he had was slowly healing up.

"Do you three know what I am? Because I don't know"

"We do, but we can't tell you. I bet Hermione can find a book for you though" and they all went silent. She looked round the hall again at the remaining few. She saw Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Colin Creevy, Hagrid and then it struck her. Where was Harry?

"Where's Har........oh no! He didn't, did he?"

They nodded and Ron said "he killed him though. Died together they did." and he burst into tears

A/N: thanks to Nyahl! I love you! I hope you like the rest of this and I'll carry on writing soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The mourning went on for weeks after the great Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone that remained was distraught with the loss of so many loved ones. No one thought life would ever be the same again. They just wanted the old times back, before Voldemort, when everyone thought that Harry had killed him. They were good times.

Ginny went to everyone's, except the Deatheater's, funerals, she even went to her own, which was a little odd, but she was pleased to see people crying! It was weird to see people being sad about you're death when you could still talk and be with them.

After all of this and after people became a bit more settled, they began the re-building of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a long and tiresome job, but it had to be done, and sooner rather than later.

Because of the vast amount of magic used in the Battle of Hogwarts, some of the anti-muggle charms had been lost, so work on the castle had to be started the muggle way. This, for some people, came as a huge shock! Most of them had never not used magic and weren't used to it at all.

Ginny, however, found it easy. She could fly, well, more like float and she could lift anything, no matter what the weight, so she ended up with the building jobs. Everyone was so busy with all the construction work, that they didn't have much time for anything else. 

Ginny was so occupied that she never even thought about her problem. It was only after they'd finished re-building Gryffindor tower that she remembered that she still had no clue about what she had become.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny? What is it?"

"You know how I don't know what I am yet?"

"Yes, but you know I'm not allowed to tell you"

"I know, I was wondering if you could find me a book?

Hermione agreed to this. She might know what her best friend's sister was but Ginny didn't and she didn't want to ruin her chances (A/N: ahhhh all will be revealed) they went to the library and Hermione found a book called 'After Life and After Death.' Ginny sat down and read. It was a long book, but that didn't matter to Ginny, she didn't need much sleep anymore.

She read into the early hours of the morning, until she found a page, near the end of the book, with a picture of a girl, whose body had the same white, floaty texture. 

Angels it read 

__

Angels? she thought, so she read on

Angels

Angels are a rare phenomenon. They occur when the person who is killed, they must be murdered for it to work, is blessed with special powers. Angel tears, like phoenix tears, possess a natural healing quality. Angels are brought to earth to protect someone. Usually a relative of their murderer or the first person they see, this person's life will be in great danger and the angel must protect them. After protecting their person they will be reborn. Also angels can touch the one they are to protect to give them power and strength and to revive them. But a word of caution: if the person, that is an angel, it told that they are one before they know it themselves, they will no longer be blessed and join the rest of the dead.

__

I'm an angel, thought Ginny, _and the one I have to protect must be..........._

"Hello? Is there someone here?" asked a voice from the other end of the library.

Ginny didn't answer.

"I know there is someone here" the person persisted.

"It's Ginny" she called out. The person came closer. The moonlight reflected off their blond hair, making it look silver.

"Malfoy? Is that you?"

"You can call me Draco, you know."

"So is it you?"

"Yeah"

"I...I..I kinda have..um..something to tell you"

"You're pregnant"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Ok then, what?"

"Well....I found out what I am"

"And that would be...?"

"An angel"

Draco looked shocked, whatever he was expecting it wasn't this.

"O.... Ok. I've read about angels. Who do you have to protect?"

"Um......well......you"

A/N: did you like that? I did! Lol! I would like to say thanks to for reviewing and I love you all! I'll write more as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry it's been like AGES since I updated, but my computer totally crashed up! Its EEEEEVIL! Pure evil! I'm really sorry and I'm writing loads now!

Disclaimer: I forgot to do one of these before, but you should know that all the characters are jkr's and not mine!

Last time on this story, Ginny found out that she was an angel and was sent to protect none other than Draco Malfoy himself. How will he react? Let's see!

"um.......well.......you"

"Me?"

"umm.......yes"

"oh"

Draco didn't say anymore than that. He was shocked. Why him? He knew that if an angel was sent to help him then that was a bad thing. It meant that someone was going to do everything they could to kill him. Probably the same person that had killed her. His own father.

He hated his father anyway; he was always horrible to him and everybody else. He always beat him up and called him nasty things and was constantly trying to make him become a deatheater. Draco had just assumed that his father had been killed, even though they hadn't found his body, but now he knew he was out there, waiting for him. 

Draco cried. He'd never cried before. He'd never been allowed to cry before. He just stood there and cried. 

Ginny got up and walked over to him and hugged him. He cried on her shoulder. They just stood in the library, with the sun rising, holding onto each other, crying.

And that's how Hermione found them. She had come in to see if Ginny had worked it out yet. It was obvious that she had. She just stood at the side watching them. It was quite sweet really. Even if it was Malfoy. He had changed. Like Snape. They weren't quite as mean or horrible anymore. It was like they had been living in a false person and all the emotion they had just need to pour out.

Hermione didn't want to interrupt them so she left in silence. Neither of the two knew that she had come in and neither of them knew that they were hovering about 3 feet off the ground.

When Malfoy stopped crying, Ginny pulled away and held onto his shoulders, looking into his eyes. He looked back.

"You do know Draco, that I will do everything I can to save you, and you most certainly will not die. I'm certain of it." Draco smiled gratefully. 

They stayed like that for a while before Draco looked down. He was so surprised that they were not on the floor that he fell and landed in a heap on the floor. Ginny held out a hand, Draco took hold of it and she helped him back up. She gave him one last hug before they went to breakfast.

Ginny didn't mind the fact that she no longer had to eat. She liked sitting at the table, watching everyone else. The table, which is what they called it, was just one of the house tables, in the middle of the great hall, fewer people meant fewer places. 

Ginny sat next to Draco and Fred. Fred and Charlie had decided to stay and help re-build the school. Draco had normally just sat by himself, not talking to anyone, just staring at his food. It was odd for a Malfoy to have nothing to say. Draco didn't want to be a Malfoy though. He might've done when he was younger, but not now, not after his father. It was a dirty name.

Draco hadn't told Ginny about his father, he didn't want to tell anyone, but somehow she seemed to already know. It was like she could read his mind, see his thoughts, it scared him slightly. But he wasn't afraid when he was with her. She made him brave. She gave him strength.

Ginny found it odd at first when she met the 'new' Draco. He was alright and not at all like she imagined he'd be. She found it strange how sometimes she didn't need to ask him questions, she just somehow 'knew' the answer. She was getting used to it though. It was weird at first but now it was quite cool.

"I think we should have a snowball fight!" announced Ron after dinner one evening. it was nearly Christmas and it had been snowing heavily.

"I think that that's a great idea!" said Fred. He hadn't been having a very good time since 'the day' as he'd never really done anything without his twin.

"I say girls against boys," said Charlie, who was standing with them.

"And I say you're on!" said Ginny. She found that she had a way with snow. When she had been outside a couple of days earlier, walking in the snow, she found she could control it with her mind.

They all went outside. It was Ron, Fred, Charlie, Draco, Colin and Seamus against Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Padma and Lavender. Padma Patil had also lost her twin in the battle, so her and Fred had been getting along very well.

"1...2...3 GO!" shouted Ron, who had taken charge of the boys' team.

Snow was flying everywhere! Ron threw a snowball at Hermione, which hit her right in the face, so she ran up to him and shoved snow down his back. He got annoyed so chased after her, but she was too quick. Hermione, however, ran straight into Charlie, who had been throwing them at Lavender and Cho, she knocked him over and landed on top of him and Ron landed on top of her. They all laughed.

Ginny was getting the snow to make itself into balls and aim themselves at Draco. Everyone hit him, of course. She stood and grinned mischievously. Draco tried to get her but she either flew over them or telepathically moved.

"NO FAIR!" yelled Draco "just because you've got special advantages doesn't mean you can use them!"

"Oh, I think I can" and she made the snow rise up behind her in a huge wave.

She looks like an ice queen, thought Draco, omg! She's gorgeous!

shut up Draco she's dead

no she's not, she's an angel

same thing

is not

is too

not 

is 

not 

is

But before he could carry on arguing with himself Colin Creevy yelled "TIDAL SNOW WAVE!!!!!"

Ginny's wall of snow washed over them all, not heavily, because it could have killed them. they found themselves drenched so all collapsed on the ground in a sort of circle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have been REALLY busy with coursework, I mean REALLY busy! Lol! So I haven't had chance to write at all! But I have had time to plan it out! So they should be coming faster now!

Christmas time neared and everyone at Hogwarts was excited. They decided to do secret Santa so that it would be more of a surprise, and also because it would be cheaper. After supper one night they all sat around the fire in the Gryffindor tower deciding how they should pick.

"Well I think that we should write it all on little pieces of paper and pick them out of a hat, that's how muggles do it!" said Hermione, who had come up with the idea to start with. She, being from a muggle family, had lots of experience with muggle games and traditions, as she had lived as a muggle for 11 years.

"Yeah, I suppose, but what if someone found the piece of paper?" Lavender asked. Everyone gasped; someone had finally found a fault in one of Hermione's plans.

"Well they would be really tiny pieces of paper," said Hermione, getting annoyed.

"How tiny?" asked Lavender.

"Really, really, really tiny" said Hermione, who was determined to make her plan work.

"We could ask the teachers to decide for us and then charm us or something so that we don't tell anyone" Draco suggested trying to break up the argument. Ginny had been watching him and he had had the idea for quite a while. She could tell that he was trying to find the right moment to intercept. She also could tell that he seemed quite scared of Hermione, she could see why! Hermione was a very scary person! But still, this was Malfoy!

"That's a good idea" started Ron, who seemed amazed, along with everyone else that he was agreeing with Malfoy his sworn enemy for so many years. "But I don't think that we should be charmed, I hate the idea of Snape charming me! He'd probably curse me or turn me into something!" Ron broke off and shuddered before starting again "I still can't believe he wasn't taken away for being a deatheater"

There were murmurs of agreement from several people. Draco watched on in amazement. They all knew that he was a spy for Dumbledore and that he was on our side, just like he was, so why were they all so biased against him still? He could see why when they were younger and had no knowledge of his work for the golden side, but now? Why were they still so prejudiced even now? 

He decided to voice his opinion at last after a few minutes of thinking. "Snape's not really that bad you know, it's just his personality that's off putting but once you get to know him he's actually a decent guy"

"Of course you would say that!" Ron said "you were his favourite pupil, he loved you!"

"I was only his favourite pupil because I was the only one that stopped to get to know him!" Draco snapped at him.

"Ron! You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover!" Ginny shouted at her brother.

"Yeah, and you should know that better than all of us!" Ron screamed back.

An uneasy silence filled the room. Everyone knew that Ginny didn't like talking or even mentioning the incident in her first year. They all knew that she wasn't really to blame, the book lured her in and used her innocent body to do it's murder and chores. Ginny looked at her brother with hurt in her eyes and got up and left.

"Nice one weasel king" said Draco sarcastically as he got up to follow her. Ron was about to object to his worst enemy following his sister but Hermione stopped him by asking about quidditch, which all the boys started talking about excitedly. All girls know that once you start a guy off talking about quidditch you can't stop them, so they all decided to go to bed.

Ginny left the room and headed towards her tower. Technically it wasn't her tower but since no one ever went up there and she doubted anyone knew about it she called it her tower. It was situated to the south of the astronomy tower and was hidden by a massive Christmas rose bush. From the outside it just looked like an over grown plant but she knew the secret within.

She floated up there and looked out of the window. She wished she could still distinguish smell as she used to love the smell of the Christmas roses underneath the window. But she couldn't and that was that. Ginny knew though that there was still one way of smelling the flowers again, and that was to save Draco from whatever or whoever was going to try and kill him.

Draco at that very moment had just seen Ginny vanish into the tower and followed her. He didn't know that such a place existed. He quietly ran up the stone, spiral staircase and stopped when he reached the door at the top, which was open.

He stood and watched her look out of the window. He saw her hair, which was a pearly white, float out behind her. He remembered the time when it was red and he used to make fun of it but he didn't realise until now how much it suited her. It suited her personality, her face, her freckles and Ginny herself. He sighed.

Ginny heard it and turned around. She hadn't known that he was there, she had had an inkling but didn't act upon it.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his blond hair reflecting the moonlight.

"Yes, I'll survive. It's just I don't like remembering it as it brings back terrible memories. It was awful it made me realise how easily it would be to control me. I'm too gullible, I'm such a fool" she said, silvery teardrops rolling down her cheeks and splashing onto the floor which fizzled into nothing.

"You're not a fool" Draco said, astonished that anyone could be so stupid.

"I am Draco, I am." She said. "But enough of this, we should probably be getting back to the Gryffindor tower now, it's getting late." She motioned for Draco to leave and he did and she followed him.

The next day they decided to ask the teachers to pick their secret Santa's for them. They went to Hagrid to get him to decide who should get whom. He used the tiny pieces of paper method but burned them straight away afterwards.

Ginny thought that she shouldn't be included in the secret Santa and after much disagreement the others agreed to. There wasn't much you could get her anyway.

Draco went into Hagrid's hut to see whom he would get and to his luck he got weasel king. He moaned to himself for ages. He could have got a present for anyone! Even the mudblood! But not weasel king! He decided to ask Ginny for help.

Even though Ginny didn't want any presents he was still going to get her something and he had the perfect present all picked out.

A/N: again, I'm really really sorry for not updating!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I keep forgetting to write this story! I will write it now, I'll try and write more and more chapters and get them up soon!

Disclaimer: recognise it? It's not mine! Don't recognise it? It's all mine!

Chapter 6

Draco woke up suddenly one morning when something landed on his bed with a thud. He groggily looked up and saw that there was a parcel and a letter on his bed. He looked around for the owl that brought it and was scared stiff when he saw a handsome eagle owl. His father's.

He decided that it was probably best if he opened it sooner than later, knowing his father it would be a lot worse if he left it until later. He opened the letter first. It had the Malfoy coat of arms on the back; a calligraphic 'M' entwined with snakes and silver lines.

__

Dear Draco,

I trust you are safe and well. I hear that you have escaped without being found out as a Death Eater and are currently residing with the enemy. It should be ok, we know that Severus Snape is with you. Enclosed are a ring and a dagger. The dagger is to murder the people you are currently residing with, it is safer than using magic as they can trace it back and the ring will transport you back to wherever I am. Please inform Severus of this arrangement and don't tell anyone else. Write back when you receive this letter.

I look forward to hearing from you,  
Lucius Malfoy

Draco was bewildered. He didn't know what to do. He could pretend that he hadn't got the letter and just ignore it, but the owl was watching and no doubt it would somehow tell his father or his father was watching or something. The owl sat there obediently, it had obviously been told to not leave until he had a reply.

He scribbled something on a piece of paper and sent it off with the owl. He then put the knife and ring in a drawer and tried to forget about them. There was no way on God's Earth he was going to tell anyone, not even Snape.

He sat back on his bed and thought about what he had to do today. Lessons were going to restart tomorrow so he had to make sure all of the classrooms were ok. They were only focusing on the main subjects, the subjects that would help them in the defeat of Voldemort. Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

Draco surveyed the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. He saw the Weasel in the bed next to him snoring. He looked like someone had knocked him out. He was sprawled across his bed. Draco smirked at him but then remembered that he had to get him a Christmas present. He had an idea.

*~*~* 

"Ginny? Ginny are you there?" shouted Draco from the bottom of the stairs that led up to the girls' dormitory where Ginny was talking to her friends.

"Yeah, what is it?" she yelled down.

"I need to talk to you!" Draco shouted back down.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second!" she yelled back. Draco looked around uneasily; he still wasn't used to his Gryffindor surroundings. The gold and red just didn't seem right, they seemed too warm, too friendly, Unlike the green and silver of the Slytherin dungeons, which were uninviting and secretive. Draco secretly didn't mind though, he quite liked it.

Ginny floated down the stairs, it would have been easier for her to just jump, it wouldn't have hurt her or anything, but she was still used to her old, human ways. Ron and Hermione were playing chess by the fireplace and Ron kept eyeing Draco suspiciously. Hermione kept whispering 'stop it' but he was still concerned.

"Right! What was it you wanted?" Ginny said, clapping her hands together.

"I'd rather not talk about it here, let's go somewhere else." Draco said. Ron leapt up and started to walk over to Draco to tell him to leave his sister alone. But Hermione stopped him by saying "RON!" and pulled him back into his chair. Ron moaned "but 'Mione!" but a stern look from his friend stopped him. He sulked and thrashed her at chess!

Draco took Ginny out of the room and into one of the many unused classrooms.

"It's about the secret Santa's, I can talk to you about them, can't I?" Draco asked Ginny, looking nervous. Ginny laughed and told him that she knew anyway because she had helped Hagrid. Draco was relieved. "Well I don't know what to get you're brother! It's terrible! I hardly know him and if someone had told me a couple of months ago that I would be buying presents for Ron Weasley or any Gryffindor for that matter then I would have laughed in their face!"

"It's easy! I never know what to get boys so I stick to the easy things, Quidditch stuff, sweets, practical jokes, that sort of thing." Ginny laughed. She looked at Draco expectantly, as if wondering whether there was anything else and seeing that there was she went to leave the room.

"Ginny, wait" Draco said. He knew he should tell her about the letter, but he couldn't. "Thanks" he said and left the room before her. Ginny was curious but ignored it.

*~*~*

Draco spent the rest of the day collecting anything that he could find for their charms lesson the next day. They were going to practice all the easy spells so that they were certain that everyone knew them all. Draco collected cushions from the boys' dormitory and laughed at how his father would love him to use the dagger. Imagine that! "Accio dagger! ARGH!" that would be funny. Well maybe not for the person on the receiving end…

Draco kept thinking all day that he should tell someone about his father. Maybe Snape but he really wanted to tell Ginny, after all, she was the one that needed to know his whereabouts. He really hoped that she did help him, he would really get to know her as a human. The fact that her brother might kill her scared him a bit but he was willing to take the risk.

Draco made sure that he was early for charms and was in shocked when he opened the door…

A/N: A CLIFFHANGER! HEHE! Pleez review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've been working on my other fan fics, the James Potter septology which is why I haven't updated in a while. I'm on half term now so I can write stuff! Yay!

Chapter 7

Draco made sure that he was early for charms and was in shocked when he opened the door…

"Why if it isn't Malfoy Junior" said a blond haired man who was perched on one of the desks in the otherwise empty classroom.

"It's Draco, father, not Malfoy Junior" Draco said trying not to shout. He could have gone on and on about the hell that his dad had put him through but decided against it.

"You're my son, I have the right to call you what I please. Now, to the business about the knife. Why haven't you started using it yet? Not one of these freaks is dead. And why do I get the distinct feeling that Severus is oblivious about it still? I am your father Malfoy Junior. Please help me. I need you to help me regain my former strength. I am weak and it was these freaks that did it to me. I need you to…." But whatever he needed Draco to do remained unclear as he disapparated.

Ginny floated through the door, Lucius had obviously seen her coming. How, Draco didn't know and to be honest didn't want to know. It obviously involved dark magic.

"Draco…" she started, "whom were you talking to?"

"No one" he replied.

"You mean you were talking to yourself?" she asked, puzzled by this. Draco wasn't going mad was he?

"Yeah, that's right. I was talking to myself" he said, really wishing he hadn't said no one.

"I know you're lying. Who was it?" she insisted. He mumbled something. "Who was that Draco? I didn't catch that. It sounded like mumble fleurbarbar"

"I said; my father." He said, staring at the ground. She was shocked. He was obviously in league with him still. She was stupid for thinking he had changed. How could he? He'd been awful to her family for years, ever since Ron started and their families had always been mortal enemies. Why was he going to change now?

She looked at him. Her eyes full off pearly tears that dropped off her face and fizzled at the ground. She turned and drifted off through the nearest wall and into another classroom.

"GINNY!" he shouted, running out of the classroom and into the next. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! HE'S BEEN A DREADFUL FATHER TO ME! I'M NOT SUDDENLY GOING TO BE LIKE HIM!" he said to Ginny, but she ignored him and floated down into the dungeons, where the surviving pupils had been instructed not to go, due to the fact that it hadn't been searched and deemed safe yet.

She hadn't explored down there yet. It seemed cold and lonely when Hogwarts was at it's finest, she doubted it would be any better than that now that Hogwarts was ruined.

Nevertheless she went down there. There were fallen beams everywhere and very little if not any light at all. She could see around her though thanks to the pale, ghostly light she radiated. The walls were made of stone that were covered in a dark green moss. As was the ground somewhere beneath her that was littered with fallen lumps of stone from the ceiling.

She continued along the corridor carefully, making sure that she didn't make any noise, not that she could but she was still wary. She turned a corner and saw a dim light coming from under one of the doors of a disused potions lab.

She didn't want to disturb whoever was in there. It was most likely Snape or someone in there trying to make the place hospitable again. The light was flickering and green, whoever was in there, was definitely magic and had to have a wand to make that sort of light. It had to be Snape, maybe he missed his classrooms and was trying to relive the memories, as she often did that with the castle.

She moved closer to the door as quietly as she could. Whoever was in there was talking to themselves. It didn't sound like Snape, the voice was to high and fast. Snape always spoke very slowly and slippery, no the voice wasn't like that at all.

"The plan isn't working. Why won't he just use the knife. He'll be powerful, he could be the next he-who-must-not-be-named if he wanted. Why doesn't he just do as I say? My own son, going against me. What is this world coming to?"

She listened. Who was it? She recognised it but couldn't put a face to it. It was someone that she had talked to often enough. Someone that she didn't like. Someone who had been particularly horrible to her and her family in the past. Someone who had a son that wouldn't do as they said.

Malfoy.

She gasped in shock. He stopped pacing. She tried to hide but she couldn't, if only she didn't radiate the stupid white light it was making it impossible to find somewhere to hide with that making her visible. He made his way to the door and opened it slowly. It creaked open slowly and green light poured into the hall.

She tried to go through a wall but he stopped her with an imobilus charm. She didn't know that could still make her stop.

"Not you again!" he whispered angrily. "I've tried to kill you two times already why won't you die?"

"I am dead Malfoy. I don't breathe, sleep, eat or do anything that humans do. I'm an angel, a being from heaven." She said, the sound echoing off the walls and bouncing down the corridor.

"An angel!" he said shocked "But that means, that means that you have to kill the person that made you!"

"That's correct" she didn't know where this brave voice was coming from, well she was a Gryffindor after all. Was.

"HAH! You'll never defeat me! I'll do everything I can to stop you! I can get rid of you, I'll get Malfoy Junior to help me! Just you wait!"

"It's Draco!"

"Whatever! I don't care! I'll get you someday Weasley!" and with that he disapparated. Ginny was astounded. It was a well known fact that you couldn't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts grounds. Maybe the magic had been weakened during the battle and it didn't apply anymore. She'd have to ask.

She floated through the ceiling, definitely the easiest way out and straight into her brother who was with Hermione.

"GINNY! You shocked me!" Hermione gasped.

"Gin! Did you have to spoil the moment?" Ron asked angrily.

"What mom….ah I see! Bye then!" she laughed. Ron and Hermione had gotten together finally and she didn't want to ruin it for them, they'd liked each other for ages.

She contemplated where to go next and who to tell. She decided that her safest option was Snape. She never thought she'd hear herself say that in a million years! Strange times. Strange, strange times.

Pleez R&R!!!


End file.
